


One of Those Nights

by Childrenoffates



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fire Emblem Fates - Freeform, Fire Emblem If - Freeform, Kamui - Freeform, Other, corrin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childrenoffates/pseuds/Childrenoffates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet the sisters! Two dragon sisters that happen to talk about the night sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just a small idea of getting to know the sisters! [picture will come soon]
> 
> Enjoy!

A night so fatal has ever been much dimmer by the minute. Each passing star was a wish that was meant to come true.....at least....that was the story a certain fighter remembered....

A tanned skin with chocolate haired women had been staring up at the stars for quiet a while...still daydreaming about the day she first entered the Nohr family. Her sister named Stella, had both entered the town with opened arms, as if the two were just fresh new bait that was ready to be taken. The girl glanced over at the window while letting a heavy sigh escape her lips. How she always adored being in such a place....yet the girl kept questioning how she was even accepted in the first place. As a child....most of the children in the town would make fun of her, like the name, ‘rotten rat’ she once was called.

“Rose? Are you in here?”

The women’s pointy ears slowly perked up from the call. Rose’s eyes began to gaze elsewhere as she let her brown eyes meet with a certain ruby-eyed sister, Stella. For Rose, she didn’t mind having some company....she was just staring up at the skies full of stars.

The ruby-eyed women began to approach her sister in a bewildered expression forming against her paled skin.

“Are you okay? Everyone is at the living room chatting about Leon’s tomato obsession again.” Stella responded while letting a soft giggle escape her lips. Rose only glared back at her sister with a ghost smile. She wasn’t use to communication and rather stutters a lot which prevents her to speak towards others in a formal matter.

As Rose and Stella grew up together, Rose always had a hard time pronouncing certain words towards others. In fact, she could only communicate better with actions instead of words, yet Rose always felt she was incomplete if she didn’t know how to speak. She had to learn somehow...she...can’t always be relying on Leon all the time...especially since he reads stories about tomatoes ....

“Fine. I just. Want to look out....the...” Rose said while trying to find the words.

“Windows?” Stella finished.

Rose nodded at her sister as the stuttering girl let her dark fingers guide themselves towards the glassed shaped window. Stella decided to take a closer look and slowly approached the window with a gentle smile.

“....Of course...the stars are too beautiful not to gaze upon...” The sister said as her pale face glanced up at the window. Stella always has adored her little sister; at the same time, she worries for Rose once in a while. She even recalled a time where Rose was crying her eyes out....

Despite on how she witness Rose crying...she couldn’t bring herself to ask why....Instead, Stella could always assume...

“Aren’t they pretty?” Rose called out to her sister.

The women’s ruby eyes glanced over towards Rose’s dark brown ones and smiled softly.

“Of course they are, We can go star gazing tomorrow if you like.”

As soon as Rose heard about Stella’s comment, the girl smiled widely at her sister while clapping her hands in excitement. She couldn’t bear herself to even sleep from the excitement as if she drank numerous shots of espresso. Stella began to set her eyes on her sister with a warm smile.

“In the meantime....Everyone is waiting for you...we’re about to have dinner soon too!” Stella said with a reassuring smile. Rose glanced her dark brown eyes at her sister and nodded her head; quickly dashing herself out of the room in excitement.

The elder fraternal sister gave out a small giggle before exiting out of the room herself. If there was ever a time where she didn’t regret having a twin sister....these nights would count as one of them.


End file.
